Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Neighbourhood Animals is the seventh Baby Einstein Episode It was released in 2001 and released again in 2009 And 2010 with different segments in the series : previous : Baby Santa's music box next : Baby Dolittle World Animals Trivia *The sequel of this video is World Animals. *Some animals in this video are on the Animal discovery cards. *In 2004, they don't call it Baby Dolittle: Neighbourhood Animals and they just call it Neighbourhood Animals Characters # Pavlov The Dog # Stella The Cat # Boss The Bird # Dotty The Ladybug # Bach The Rabbit # Misty The Mouse # Chilla The Mouse # Violet The Mouse # Knee Deep The Frog # Quacker The Duck # Mother Duck (cameo) # The Immortal Duck (cloned, cameo) # Betsy The Cow # Nathan The Horse (debut) # Oinky The Pig (debut) # Julie The Sheep # Jane Aust-Hen # Roger The Rooster Segments Music Video About Domestic Animals (Tsar's Farewell) Intro Home Animals In Our Home *Dog *Pavlov The Dog Clicks The Remote Gets His Bone And Throws It Away *Music Video About Dogs (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Pavlov The Dog Looks For His Bone In The Dirt (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Three Dalmatians Go Up The Stairs *Cat *Stella The Cat Looks For The Remote In Some Clothes *Music Video About Cats (Old MacDonald Had A Farm)) *Stella The Cat Plays With Her Yarn And Gets Her Yarn All Over Her (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Cat Chimes Backyard Animals In The Backyard Boss The Bird Sees A Picture Of A Bird And Hides Music Video About Birds (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) Boss The Bird Sings In His Tree Marble Birds Bug Dotty The LadyBug Sees A Picture Of A Ladybug And Buzzes Off Music Video About Bugs (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) Sierra Clark Tells A Bee Joke A Cricket Turns The Camera Off Park Animals At The Park *Rabbit *Bach The Rabbit Sees A Picture Of A Rabbit And Gets A Basket Of Carrots And Lettuce And He Starts To Hop *Music Video About Rabbits (Alborada) *Bach the Rabbit Appears in a Hat *Mouse *Misty The Mouse Clicks The Remote But It Turns Out To Be A Dog She Clicks Again But It Turns Out To Be A Cat So She Tries One More Time Now It's A Mouse And Buddy the Rat Says Uh Huh! *Music Video About Mice (Beethoven: 12 Contredances Of Orchestra, WoO 14: No.3) *Mouse Trap *Misty And Chilla Have A Food Fight In The Kitchen Violet the Mouse And Sees The Mess In The Kitchen Misty And Chilla Run Away *Frog *Knee Deep The Frog And Pavlov The Dog Hop They Hop Small Medium And Big But Pavlov Can't Jump So Big And Knee Deep Drowns *Music Video About Frogs *Knee Deep Sits On A Lilypad A Fly Flys By And Circles Him And Knee Deep Sees The Fly And Eats It Another Fly Shows Up And It Repeats But When A Third Fly Shows Up Knee Deep Finally Eats It (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Dancing Frog *Duck *Quacker The Duck Sees A Picture Of A Duck Pavlov The Dog Appears And Quacks At Him And Quacker Runs Away *Music Video About Ducks (Canon) *Quacker The Duck Runs Around While Quacking (Repeat From Language Nursery) *Knee Deep The Frog And Quacker The Duck Croak And Quack But They Switch Voices Farm Animals On The Farm Music Video About The Farm *Cow *Betsy The Cow Holds A Milk Bucket And Moos *Music Video About Cows (Old Macdonald Had A Farm) *Horse *Nathan the Horse Wears A Straw Hat And Neckerchief And Whinnies *Music Video About Horses (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Pig *Oinky The Pig Grunts *Music Video About Pigs (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Betsy The Cow Gets Some Hay For Nathan The Horse Who Throws The Hay Away and Wants More Hay and He Throws It Away Again And Wants More Hay Betsy Gets Freaked Out And Neightan Throws It Away Yet Again And Oinky The Pig Drives A Tractor *Flying Cow *Sheep *Julie The Sheep Sees The Television Bleats And Clicks The Remote *Music Video About Sheep (Baa Baa Black Sheep) *Julie The Sheep Counts Sheep Jumping Over A Fence (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only *Chicken *Roger The Rooster Sleeps But Betsy The Cow Wakes Roger Up With Her Cowbell Roger Wakes Up Betsy Walks Away And Roger Crows To Turn On The Television *Music Video About Chickens (Snowbird On The Ashbank) *Roger The Rooster Betsy The Cow Oinky The Pig Knee Deep The Frog And Pavlov The Dog Have a Parade *Music Video About Domestic Animals (Fandango Asturiano) *Credits *The Crowd Cheers Gallery (2001 version) 988840062.jpg|duck puppet 988840073 (1).jpg|Mouse Trap game 988840083.jpg|toy frog what flips other